The present invention relates to a station on a railway or other line, situated on a viaduct consisting of a carrying structure which comprises a running deck stiffened by longitudinal, vertical or oblique ribs placed beneath the deck, the carrying structure resting on supports such as piers, the station comprising at least one platform element placed along the carrying structure at a level above that of the running deck.
Improvement in the transport networks of large modern cities frequently entails the construction of metro or suburban lines in a so-called "aerial" arrangement, in other words constituting a viaduct carried by piers, so as to reduce the space taken up on the ground.
Such viaducts comprise a carrying structure, which structure comprises a running deck stiffened by longitudinal, vertical or oblique ribs placed beneath this deck. This carrying structure rests on supports such as piers which have just been mentioned.
In order to form the carrying structure, either a metal construction is used or a concrete construction formed from precast elements, or from elements formed on site. The running deck, in the case of a concrete construction, is stiffened by rods and/or prestressing cables, arranged longitudinally and/or transversely. The longitudinal ribs can consist of solid shells or of a series of beams arranged in vertical planes or in oblique planes, connecting the deck to a lower vertical girder. The two longitudinal ribs can be connected, at their lower part, by a horizontal rigid part so as to form a substantially closed box girder, or simply be connected by a certain number of transverse girders, thus forming a box girder open towards the bottom
The construction of the stations for fractions of tracks constructed as a viaduct essentially comprises the placing of platforms, situated along the running deck, at least on one side, at a height above this deck which is sufficient to permit the easy transfer of passengers and/or goods. According to the conventional technique, these platforms are supported by piers which can be independent of the piers, or of the masonry supports, supporting the carrying structure, or can be connected to it. In all cases, these additional piers increase, at the location of the station, the space taken up on the ground in a way which limits the possibilities of siting such stations.
The object of the invention is to reduce these restrictions by providing a station which takes up a space on the ground which is substantially not greater than that of the track beyond the station, and which is, moreover, inexpensive to construct, in particular by precasting.